<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Going To Fuck You Exactly How He Fucked Me by gfdscripts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973628">I’m Going To Fuck You Exactly How He Fucked Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfdscripts/pseuds/gfdscripts'>gfdscripts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfdscripts/pseuds/gfdscripts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Going To Fuck You Exactly How He Fucked Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(sound effect)<br/>
*emphasis*</p><p> </p><p>Hey baby, I’m back! Did you get my text? </p><p>Yeah! Last night was awesome! He was a *real* stud, and he just kept going and going. You’re ready, right? I’ll tell you all about it! </p><p>Oh my god! Your makeup looks so good! I can’t believe you did this yourself... your mascara is on point! Oh my god.. You’re the fucking cutest! </p><p>Okay, okay. I’m going to get out of these for you. </p><p>(Pause)</p><p>Okay, umm, maybe without the bra... you can’t really fill my cups, sweetie. It’s okay, you’ll look hot as fuck without it! </p><p>Here - garter and stockings first. </p><p>Let me help you... it’s always difficult attaching these. You had to help me with them yesterday when I was getting ready, remember? (Giggle) Uh huh! </p><p>God those look so good! And now the panties! </p><p>Sorry... they’re a little wet... and umm... cummy... that’s okay, right? You don’t mind, do you? </p><p>Aaaaaaaah! You look so fucking pretty! I just want to devour you. Come on, put them on! Put them on!</p><p>Holy shit, you *almost* look better than I did yesterday. You’re so fuckable! </p><p>Sweetie, you’re so hard, you’re poking out the top of those panties! Do you want kisses? </p><p>(Kissing sounds)</p><p>I love you so much! </p><p>Can you please put the strap on on me now? </p><p>Just to recap.. I’m going to do to you *just* what my stud did to me last night. I want you to pretend you’re me. Wearing my lingerie is part of that, the other part... you should call me “daddy”. </p><p>Mhmm! I promise you’ll have a good time, my love. </p><p>You want to experience it, right?</p><p>(Kissing sounds)</p><p>And know how bad and slutty I was last night, right? </p><p>(Kissing sounds)</p><p>Good *girl*. I love you. </p><p>Now, why don’t you beg to suck my cock?</p><p>Don’t look so embarrassed, sweetie. You’re such a horny little mess, aren’t you? You poor thing, I know you want it *so* bad, so I’m going to help you. </p><p>It’s very easy, you just need to do what I did last night. On your knees and... say “Please daddy, can I suck your cock?”</p><p>Uh uh uh... That wasn’t very convincing, sweetie. On your knees and look up at me. “Please daddy, can I service you?” </p><p>Now with the fuck me eyes, sweetie. “Please daddy, I promise I’ll be a good girl“</p><p>Good girl, you’re *learning*! How can I resist that pretty face, huh? You really want this cock? </p><p>Okay, sweetie, but first, take off your panties. Rub the wet spots all over the dildo, maybe we can get it all musky like his cock for you to taste. </p><p>That’s it, good girl. Now the first thing I did was to smell it. </p><p>Mhmm. Then kiss it. Little kisses all down the shaft, that’s it. Like you want to make love to it. </p><p>Such a lusty girl. </p><p>You can put it in your mouth now. </p><p>You are *such* a good cocksucker, sweetie. You’re making daddy feel really good!</p><p>So last night.. he grabbed the back of my head, just like this, and said... “gag on it, slut”... as he... thrust his cock down my throat... like this. </p><p>Good girl, drool for me. Gag on it. </p><p>I think you can take a little more for me, huh? Ooooh, those little *noises*, you’re loving this!</p><p>You’re so hard down there! You *are* loving this! </p><p>Mhmmm, good girl. That’s enough. Just give my cock one last kiss as a thank you for messing up your face. </p><p>Okay, okay. Up you get, sweetie. Next he told me to lie down on the edge of the bed and spread my legs. </p><p>Yup, right here. And hold them back for me. </p><p>Do you want daddy’s cock? Yeah? </p><p>Awwww, you’re the cutest. Of course I’ll fuck you! I’ll just lube up here and...</p><p>Relax, relax, relax.... mhmm... take it all. Good girl, you’re doing so well. </p><p>Does that feel okay? </p><p>Okay, good. Aren’t I nice for giving you time to adjust before I start thrusting? Last night, I was so wet that he didn’t give me a chance to get used to him before he started really pounding me. </p><p>Buuuuut I want you to feel comfortable before I fuck this ass. So you ready, baby? You can ask me nicely. </p><p>Good girl. </p><p>Your face... you look like you’re in heaven, sweetie. You like that? </p><p>Awwww, is that hitting your spot? Is it hitting your spot? This spot? </p><p>You want to be pounded? Huh? Huh? </p><p>No touching! I wanted to rub myself last night, but instead he wrapped his hands around my throat.... just like this.. and said “take it, slut”.</p><p>Mhmm, take it. Slut. You *love* when daddy calls you a slut, don’t you? </p><p>Of course you do. Come here. </p><p>(Kissing sounds)</p><p>I love you. You’re such a good girl. You make me so horny, you know? </p><p>Mhmmm. Suck on daddy’s thumb, okay? I’m going to pound you really hard.</p><p>Fucking take it. Are you going to cum? Can you cum from being fucked like this?</p><p>Awww, you need to touch yourself? </p><p>Well, when *I* wanted to rub my clit, *he* told me that if I wanted to cum like that, I needed to beg.</p><p>Uh huh... if you want to rub your little clitty, you need to fucking beg. </p><p>Well, since you asked *so* nicely, of course you can! </p><p>Hey! What are you doing! You asked if you could *rub* it, not stroke it... (spitting sound) rub it like a clit, sweetie. </p><p>Uh huh, like that. Good girl. </p><p>Already? Do you want to come? Does my good girl want to cum? Hmm? You know what you need to do, ask nicely.</p><p>Of course you can cum, sweetie. Rub harder, make yourself cum for me.</p><p>Good girl! Such a huge load! You *really* like getting fucked, huh?</p><p>Awwww, I love you so much! (Kiss)</p><p>I’ll just take this... out.. </p><p>I can’t believe we only got to do one position before you came! </p><p>No, no... don’t take them off! I’m going to get you some tissues and a glass of water, and then... I’m going to show you what he did to me in doggy!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>